


Weave Your Troubles Into Me and Make Me Stronger

by Swlfangirl



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Fluff, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Knitting Circle, Stiles Stilinski Is EVERYTHING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: I was given a Tumblr prompt for 'Absurdly long homemade scarf sterek' and this is what happened.Hopefully you enjoy it, even if it's not what you had in mind.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/453604
Comments: 24
Kudos: 254





	Weave Your Troubles Into Me and Make Me Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, I apologize for not adding any line breaks I just didn't really have a good place to put them except in one spot and then it just felt weird so... idk, look at my mess and tell me it's okay *shoves this fic at you*

Stiles was so fucking done. 

Done...DONE with not only a capital D but also just loud shouted Comic Sans DONE. 

The pack had been fighting for over three and a half weeks now, each group, sometimes groups of one (ie; mostly just Derek, and Scott) refused to believe that any of it had been their fault and therefore they should not have to apologize. 

Honestly, Stiles couldn’t even figure out what happened. Scott was being petulant and whiny, as Scott was wont to do. Derek was stoic and closed up, as per usual, and the rest of them had only shouted seemingly random shit at him when he’d asked what the hell had happened. 

He’d thought that giving them time would mean that they’d cool off and come back together but nope.. Apparently he was going to have to force it out of them. 

Well he could do that too. 

As much as he didn’t like admitting it to the whole pack, his babacia had been teaching him to knit for a while; on a loom of course, otherwise there was no telling how many times he’d sustain needle like injuries. 

So he came up with a plan, first on the list; his lovable but stupid best friend.

_Scotty, If you don’t want your mom to know about the vase incident, you’ll be at my house straight after work._

  
  


When Scott arrived promptly at twelve minutes after five, Stiles grinned and promised he would save that particular blackmail moment for another day. 

“I’m going to teach you how to do this and once you get the hang of it, I want you to start thinking about why you’re so angry at the pack. Maybe you've done some stuff wrong in the past if you can manage to summon up the energy to admit that but mostly…” Stiles said, pausing to put his hand on Scott’s shoulder and squeeze it, “Mostly I just want you to think about how much fun we’ve had. There was a lot of crazy shit in the beginning but we’re pack Scotty and we will always be pack, so we’ve got to work through this.”

Scott whined a bit more but eventually he did as he was told. He picked out one color of yarn from the basket and Stiles taught him how to wrap it over the pegs and how to successfully lift the bottom loops over the top. His best friend might not be the brightest crayon in the box but he caught on fairly quickly.

After that came Allison, then Lydia and Jackson together, each choosing their own color. Then Issac, who actually started to get into it so the deep rich purple part was much longer than any of the previous patches before. Erica picked crimson red and Boyd’s was a subtle grey that played well beside it.

Everything was actually starting to come together. 

Sure the scarf he’d imagined wasn’t half as long as the one they’d created but that only made it more awesome. 

Stiles hemmed and hawed at whether or not he should invite Peter into the mix and eventually he got the courage to send a text. Surprisingly to Stiles the man was at his doorstep less than two hours later with a not even remotely feral smile. 

“Let’s do this then…” Stiles said, before dragging the scarf out for Peter and allowing him to choose one of the remaining colors. He eyed the scarf for a long time before making a move toward Stiles’ yarn basket. 

“That is hideous…” he said, but somehow it still sounded soft and fond. 

“Well it probably isn’t going to be on the next cover of Vogue but really none of the shit in my closet is fashion forward, so I’m not worried about it,” he said, “I’m sure I can pull it off, or even if I can’t I’ll still wear it.” 

“So this will be yours, then?” Peter asked skeptically. 

“Yup,” Stiles said, popping the ‘p’ sound. 

“Clever Stiles, not only do the wolves work out their aggression, but you get a free accessory. An ugly one, but still..” 

“Dude, no way in hell is that thing free. Do you even know how expensive yarn is these days? Not to mention the fact that they’re using the shit I already bought because I didn’t have cash for new stuff...and trust me, that’s not _beginner_ yarn okay?” 

“Indeed..” Peter said, touching the fabric with his fingers. “Very quality stock, Stiles…”

“Just pick a color Peter,” Stiles huffed, pushing the yarn basket closer. There weren’t many rolls left, but enough for Peter to hesitate before selecting a pale blue ball, that made Stiles internalize a whine. He’d been saving that to make a baby blanket for Mrs. Jenkins grandson but he’d buy more, it would be fine…

Stiles forced himself to take a deep breath and then let it out again.

He should have expected Peter to pick out the most expensive fucking yarn ball in the bunch. 

After he took a minute to mourn the loss of his little blue baby blanket, they got started. 

Peter actually finished quickly, Stiles wasn’t sure if it was because he had difficulty facing his flaws or if he just wanted it to be over but when he looked at the scarf it was pretty perfect. 

“Figures, creeper wolf is a total perfectionist,” Stiles said to himself with a smile. 

Stiles saved Derek for last partly because he was kinda hoping he could pry the reason for the whole argument out of their Alpha but maybe also a little bit because he wanted the guy to see how much effort everyone else had put into it.

If he’d started with Derek, he thought maybe the Alpha would brush it off, or just scoff and walk away but not even Derek could turn his back on this…

It was absolutely just as ugly as Peter had called it, but already it was one of Stiles’ favorite things. He took extra special care of it, always made sure to keep it wrapped in plastic when someone wasn’t working on it so that it didn’t come unraveled or get something on it. 

He loved it so fucking much it hurt, honestly...it was probably wrong how special it felt to him but he didn’t care. It would be even better once Derek capped it off and Stiles would wear it as often as possible in decent weather until one day when he hoped to tuck it away as a keepsake before it got too worn out. 

Taking a deep breath, Stiles gathered everything he needed in his jeep and went in search of a Sourwolf. 

“What do you want Stiles?” Derek had asked, half before even opening the door. 

Stiles plowed inside before the wolf had a chance to think about keeping him out. “Sit, we’re dealing with this…” he said, half pushing Derek toward the couch. 

“Stiles,” Derek growled. 

“Derek, I’m done...I’m done with the pack fighting and I’m sure you are too. It’s probably driving you crazy,” he said, putting what he hoped was a comforting hand on the Alpha’s shoulder. “It’s all going to be over soon you just need to do your part. Now sit.” 

Derek sat. 

“Awesome, now I’m going to tell you what’s been going on for the past few days and then you’re going to explain to me how all this started so we can fix it. Sound good?- good.” Stiles answered himself, before Derek could interrupt. 

Stiles reiterated a version of the same thing he’d said to all the pack members, then he slowly pulled the long scarf out of his bag and placed it in Derek’s lap. He pointed to each color and explained to him which pack member had worked with that yarn. How with every stitch something seemed to ease the tension in their shoulders and how grateful he was to have seen them all leave with a small smile. He quietly told Derek not only to weave his insecurities and flaws into the loomwork but also all the wishes he had for the pack. Everything he wanted to give them, to be for them, can be hidden in the loops and stitches that sew it up at the end. 

“When you’re done, let me know and I’ll take care of the rest,” Stiles promised, and when Derek nodded, Stiles began to show him how to string the loom and carefully build the scarf. 

Derek tried to rush through it a few times but Stiles was quick to stop him, to slow him down and explain that each loop was important because skipping even one could leave a hole in the scarf that couldn’t be stitched up or repaired after the fact and it would likely lead to everything unraveling at some point. 

“Look, I get that this is probably an exercise in frustration for you,” Stiles said, Derek wasn’t the most patient person afterall. “But look at all the work your pack has done and I-I’d really like this to last. I want to be able to take it out of a cedar chest when I’m an old man and I want to remember these moments with you guys. So when you get angry and you wanna just rip it up, try to think about all the time and feelings that have already gone into this and the memories it holds.” 

“Okay,” Derek said, taking a few breaths before he tried again.

“That’s it. Slow and easy, Derek… jumping through it isn’t going to get it done any faster, it’s just going to leave it full of holes and vulnerable,” Stiles said, finding it a little too familiar as with Derek’s punch first, ask questions later, personality.

Stiles stayed with Derek longer than he did with the others, mostly because he was terrified the guy would just ‘power’ through it and then it would come undone immediately, but also it was nice. It was comfortable being at Derek’s side while he carefully wrapped the yarn around the hooks and created one row after another after another. 

Honestly he kind of got enraptured just watching the Alpha but he did eventually pull himself away. “Looks like you’ve got the hang of it,” he said awkwardly, “Just text or call me whenever you’re ready to wrap it up and I’ll come help with the last stitches.” 

Derek just nodded and Stiles waved a quiet goodbye before he finally let himself out. 

He spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about how soft and focused Derek looked after he’d told him how important it was to take it slow. 

It was a _very_ nice look on him. 

Derek found him later that evening, the scarf was neatly wrapped up except for the end and Derek had blushed slightly when he said he hoped that he’d left enough yarn to finish it off but Stiles quickly assured him that if necessary he could just add in another bit of color at the end before capping it off. 

“But it’s so long already…” 

“Yeah but I’ve only added the first edge and the inbetween parts, so if I cap it off, it will be like I contributed to it too,” Stiles suggested and Derek smiled softly. He wasn’t sure why, didn’t think he’d ever know until Derek actually started to talk. 

“You’re always doing that,” he said, making Stiles tilt his head a bit in question. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You-you fill in the spaces. You make it stronger, make _us_ stronger and then act like you didn’t do anything special- like no matter how much you do for us you can’t seem to wrap your head around the idea that we would all fall apart without you Stiles…” 

It is by far the sweetest thing Derek has said to him, maybe the sweetest thing anyone has said to him since his mom died and Stiles chokes on air in disbelief. 

“None of us could have, well wouldn’t have done this without you. Do you still really not know how important you are to the pack?” Derek asked.

“I um, I mean I don’t know what you want me to say. I know I’m part of the pack, I don’t question my place anymore but it’s not like I’m any better than the betas,” Stiles replied, squinting at Derek as if trying to see past what he was saying.

Derek sighed and gave Stiles his ‘Scott’ face and Stiles was not impressed. He liked to think that was reserved solely for the most stupid of mistakes and clearly this was not an apporpiate time to bring it out...mostly because it was Stiles and not Scott, who usually deserved it. 

“Do you know why everyone has been fighting?” 

Stiles shook his head, but remained quiet for once. 

“We were fighting over you Stiles, over your time...over who needed it more. That’s why no one wanted to tell you. It’s more than a little embarrassing to say that we were all acting like angry toddlers because you only have ten weeks before you have to go back to school halfway across the country and we all made plans for you without discussing it with the others and now we’ve wasted almost half of it being petty…” 

“Oh,” Stiles said. It took a minute to register but when it did he was overwhelmed with emotions and grinning from ear to ear. “You guys are ridiculous. Stay here and I’ll call a pack meeting. We’re going to work this out.” 

Sure enough, half an hour later the whole pack was crowded into the Stilinski living room and Stiles was putting together a workable schedule. Derek and Jackson both forced him to add in extra time for sleeping and food even if most of the events they’d scheduled included a meal or two; but he promised as far as the food went at least he could always make enough for more than just him; so everyone was invited to share. 

“Okay Derek… what about you, what did you have planned…” Stiles asked, ready to add it to the itinerary. 

“I uh-I don’t- maybe we should just skip it,” Derek frowned. 

“Oh no you don’t, sourwolf. Just tell me-” 

Derek soft whispered something and the half of the pack that could hear better all snapped to attention with a gasp. 

“Hey FOUL, totally not fair to the humans.. What did he say?” 

Derek cleared his throat and tried again, “Comic Con...I um, I got tickets to San Diego Comic Con but we’d have to leave like...tonight?” he questioned

“Fuck-Jesus fucking Christ Derek…” Stiles said, wide eyed, heart racing. 

Everyone was just looking back and forth between them and Stiles, he was about to break down and just throw himself at Derek but a big part of him was still afraid, still terrified that it would just mess everything up. 

“Kiss him already, you idiot!” Erica said, and Stiles squawked momentarily thinking she was talking to him but then Derek moved closer, somehow he was across the room and right _there_ in a flash and Stiles, he _wanted_ , more than anything. 

“You don’t have to-” but his words were cut off with a soft press of Derek’s mouth on his. 

He’d expected something harsh and biting when he imagined Derek kissing him but it was so soft, so sweet, so-fuck, of course it was. It wasn’t the persona of Derek kissing him, it was Derek MarshmallowAlpha Hale doing it and therefore not a single ounce of sharpness to it. 

“Yeah… yeah okay, let’s umm… let’s go to Comic Con. “I’ll go pack,” he said, smiling even though he still felt a bit like he was in shock. 

“No, I’ll pack, you go with Derek and...talk.” Lydia offered, and that-actually that sounded really nice. 

Stiles finished his scarf on the drive down and wore it even under the harsh, heated eye of the San Diego sun in July. One person thought it was a very off attempt at a Doctor Who reference but Stiles just shook his head and said it was just his weird patchy scarf but he loved it more than anything.

Derek pulled him close, every single time. 

Not that it made Stiles say it more often...well not _much_ more. He was only human afterall and _his boyfriend,_ Derek Hale was a primo cuddler. 

Oh and to top off his weekend, Stiles came home to boxes filled to the brim with an unreasonable amount of yarn spools that were well beyond anything he could afford and a small card that made him smile. 

_Thank you for piecing the pack together, one stitch at a time._

_-The Hale Pack Collective_

Stiles was pretty sure it was Peter’s doing but he was far too grateful to call him out on it. 

  
  



End file.
